Agent Rail
Agent Rail is a major supporting character in Metal Shadow Prelude. Her real name is Elira Wydnie. She was the leader of Rail Platoon, and afterward a member of the extended Elf Squad, before she died battling the Three Queens. She is now one of Gineden's nine heroes, destined to battle the Black God in her next life. History Rail speaks her first line of dialogue in chapter 1 of the Prelude, in which she agrees to relay Agent Ex's report on Noa Rylie's whereabouts to "the director". She doesn't physically appear in the story until chapter 3. She escorts Vantrekke Yuba and Anikae to a meeting with the director in a park somewhere in Midcity. After Van receives his mission to retrieve Noa and exits the scene, Rail and Ex leave to pursue Agent Delta on some sort of secret mission. When Rail contacts Delta in the mountains of Wilde Passage, she reveals her, Ex, and Delta's secret mission: to apprehend Van following his capture of Noa. Rail decides to keep her platoon out of sight rather than help Delta and Elf Squad because she feared it would rouse Van's suspicion if so many Agents were following him. Nevertheless, Rail Platoon ambushes Van in the ruins under Wilde Passage while he is separated from Elf Squad, who by then were confronting Noa. Rail plants a jewel on Van which cuts off his power, then chases him using shadow teleportation with the rest of her team. She gives the order to Elf Squad to apprehend both targets. Presumably, she had another jewel in store for Noa. The ambush goes awry when Rail and Ex are KOed by Noa's Sin cloak, which removes the bandanas Rail had prepared to deflect Noa's jewel draw, allowing Noa to remove Rail and Ex's jewels shortly afterward. Following Van and Noa's escape, Rail fills Elf Squad in on the plan to capture Van, citing rumors of Niccoli's intention to betray Dr. Dragon as the reason for it. She hands command of the Platoon over to Agent Elf for the remainder of the pursuit. Rail plays no special role in the remainder of the Prelude. She begins to use guns in the ensuing battles, which she apparently had possessed all along but simply never had the chance to use up until then. During Anikae's recollection of the extended Elf Squad's previous lives, it is revealed that Rail's real name is Elira Wydnie, and that she was the biological older sister of Agent Lair. Since Elira did not join the original Liberation Front on their mission to recover Lad Wydnie, how or why she joined the Agency is a mystery which is never explained in the Prelude. As with Lad, Noa, and the other Agents, Rail dies battling The Three Queens and Dr. Dragon near the Cloud Wall, then is drawn into Gineden's rebirth spell to battle the Black God in her next life. Characteristics Appearance Rail's most defining trait is that she is remarkably pretty. She has pale skin, dark hair flowing down to her backside, dark eyes with a foxy shape, and stands at above-average height. She has an hourglass body with large endowments. Her Agency-issued uniform comes with the black shirt of an elite. Personality As an elite Agent, Rail follows orders down to the tee, making her seem more mechanical than human at times (not unlike Agent Elf). Ex even suggests that both he and Rail are capable of being cold-hearted murderers when duty calls. She carries herself in a sultry, prideful manner and speaks with a prim and proper air. She displays superior intellect on occasion, but she ultimately defers to Elf as her leader after her own failure to capture Noa and Van. The only instances of her losing her composure are when she discovered her entire Platoon had died (she openly said Gineden's name in vain) and when she lost her temper at Agent Ziare's death and immediately tried to assassinate Raffikke. Battle Style Rail doesn't get a chance to fight until late into the Prelude, but much of her battle tendencies up until then hinted that her battle type may have involved close combat. As Elf revealed, this was all a ruse to cover up Rail's true fighting style. From the battle with Raffikke onward, Rail employs guns as her mainstay, combining it with highly technical close quarters maneuvers. Though she never finds the chance to shoot at a distance in the Prelude, she also never misses a shot at close- or mid-range. Her most useful aid to her teammates is the ability to walk through shadows, which she can bestow upon others if eight or more people are present. Abilities *Shadow walking Disposables *Various guns *Power-breaking jewel Trivia *Rail was Agent "R" in the original drafts of the Prelude. She was and still is the second-newest member of the Agency. *Her character is closely tied to Agent Ex, since both of their characters were inspired by official art from GunZ: The Duel. *Aside from sharing looks, Rail and Lair share a number of hard-to-spot similarities. **Their names refer to the letters "L" and "R", with Lair's real name being Ariel, and Rail's real name being Elira. **Their fighting styles employ long-range magic or weaponry, their battle types are polar opposites of the same branch, and their battle levels are nearly identical. ***Their Agency ranks are also identical. ***Both of them use one battle ability and two disposables in the Prelude. **Each woman joins a side-mission trio during the Prelude: Rail works with Ex and Delta on a secret mission to capture Van, while Lair works with Ghost and Ziare on a side-mission to rescue Van. *Rail is the second-to-last member of the height chain among Gineden's nine heroes; she is taller than Ex but shorter than Noa. Category:Female characters Category:Gineden's nine heroes Category:Elf Squad members Category:Characters from Ende Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Prelude characters